A Laying On Of Hands
by Malifique
Summary: Kakashi reads too much. PWP. Fisting. CRACK PORN.


Title: **A laying on of hands**  
Pairing: Kakairu  
Warnings: crack, and also fisting. Not worksafe like whoa. Totally PWP. Heeeee.

* * *

It was rare for them to have a day off at the same time. They spent a leisurely morning fooling around, and when the need for food overcame other hungers they settled around the table for breakfast. Iruka lifted his cup for a sip of tea, and Kakashi's eyes followed the motion of his hand. He set the cup back down, and Kakashi's eyes followed his hand back down.

Iruka cleared his throat and ran a hand through his loose hair. Those eyes followed his gesture as if tugged by a thread.

Iruka looked at his hands, but they were how they always looked. He took a bite of his toast. "Is there something wrong?"

"I want you to fist me."

His mouthful of food went down the wrong pipe. Kakashi calmly clapped him on the back and waited for him to stop coughing. When he finally got this breath back Iruka glared at him through tear misted eyes. "Don't say weird things without warning, please."

"It's not weird. I want to know what it feels like to have your fist in me."

Iruka took deep breaths and counted to ten. "And what brought this on?"

"I've been reading about it."

"I knew I should've tossed those books when you moved in," he muttered.

"We've learned some good tricks from those books."

"Yes. And then you get crazy ideas like this and pester me until I give into your perversions."

Kakashi smiled. No one else Iruka knew could make such a simple expression so dirty. "I've always admired your hands. They're very masculine."

"Thanks, I guess. I like yours too."

"Good. Let's do it then."

"Wait, what?"

*

How did he get here? Iruka wondered as he sat on the bed with a naked and eager Kakashi holding out a tube of lubricant. They had lost their clothes somewhere between the kitchen and the bedroom. He suspected it was some kind of forbidden justu

Kakashi dragged a rubber glove over Iruka's right hand with a snap and fell back onto the bed, his grin wicked. The sunlight came in through the window, bathing a Kakashi stretched out across the sheets, completely comfortable in his own skin. And why not? He was gorgeous, his normally pale skin luminous in the light, his limbs taut and golden. Iruka knew how he would look in orgasm, his entire body one long line of pleasure.

He swallowed and clung to the last shreds of his resistance. "But it's the middle of the morning!"

"Best time for learning new things."

I—I don't know what to do. What if I hurt you?"

"Don't worry, I've got a very high pain threshold."

"That's not the point! Sex isn't supposed to hurt."

"Sometimes a little pain is good." Kakashi licked his lips, and Iruka couldn't pull his eyes away. "Remember that time you let me spank you?"

He did. The memory of a flat palm laying cracking slaps against the muscles of his ass made him squirm with heat that was not quite shame. He had come all over Kakashi's lap, and was still riding that golden high when Kakashi had spread his reddened cheeks and fucked him raw. He taught class on his feet for the rest of the week, and every abrupt movement brought back that delicious throbbing, made him think very unteacherly thoughts.

Kakashi sensed his momentary weakness and pounced. "Do this and consider me in your debt. I'll even let you grade papers in peace for a whole day."

Iruka groaned and kissed his laughing mouth to shut him up.

It started easily enough. Iruka slicked his gloved hand with as much lube as humanly possible, much to Kakashi's amusement.

"Are you planning to fist me or prep me for surgery?"

"Shut up," he said, and glared when Kakashi grinned unrepentantly.

The first finger slid in almost effortlessly. Kakashi was still languid from this morning's love, and his body accepted Iruka's digit eagerly. The second finger was met with a little more resistance. Iruka went carefully despite Kakashi's impatient urgings, rubbing slow circles into that spot until Kakashi's words tapered off into a groan and his thighs fell open. He tongued Kakashi's mouth with the same steady rhythm, and by the third finger Kakashi was panted into his mouth, tilting his hips off the bed eagerly to have him deeper. Iruka had to hold down that long body with his own weight, leaning on a pale muscled thigh as he left suck marks along Kakashi's throat.

He slid in a fourth finger, and Kakashi was making noises Iruka had never heard before. It would be worrying if he couldn't see how hard his lover was. He put his free hand around that blood-heavy cock and it leapt in his grip. The domed head was heavily flared, slicked with milky pre-come. Iruka couldn't help but dip his tongue into the swollen slit, probing for that flavour that was uniquely Kakashi's. Kakashi writhed as if in pain and clawed the sheets.

"I'm going to put in the thumb," Iruka said apologetically, which earned him a lust-soaked glare.

"Less talking, more fisting."

Iruka felt a horrible urge to giggle rising in his chest. Probably hysteria. So he did the one thing that always calmed him down and took Kakashi's cock in his mouth.

Kakashi groaned and buried his hands in Iruka's hair. The muscles in his stomach trembled under his hand and Iruka petted him, his attention divided between the hot flesh in his throat and the hotter flesh around his hand. His thumb joined the rest of his fingers with difficulty. They were now at the thickest part of his hand where his knuckles stood out in ridges, and Iruka could swear there was no more room inside Kakashi.

Kakashi had his head thrown back and seemed to be lost in some kind of religious ecstasy. Iruka tongued the long cock in his mouth and Kakashi's cries of 'oh god oh god oh god' hit a new octave.

His face burning, Iruka dug his hips into the bed, seeking that friction against his dick. It was unreasonable how much this was turning him on. But when it came to Kakashi he was no longer surprised at the sheer amount of strange things Iruka had learned to enjoy.

The pressure against his hand grew enormous, and for one long second Iruka thought it wasn't going to happen. Then Kakashi undulated beneath him and the pressure eased a fraction, and Iruka was there, wrist deep inside his lover and the sight of Kakashi impaled on his arm was shockingly erotic. Iruka was panting open mouthed, eyes fixed helplessly at where they were joined, his dark skin melting seamlessly into the stretched pink ring of his lover's body, everything shiny and slicked with lube. His own erection was forgotten as he flexed his hand and watched the shift of tendons under his skin, heard Kakashi hyperventilating between incoherent words of need. Lowering his head, he took Kakashi's painful looking erection into his mouth and twisted his hand, corkscrewing his fist in that burning squeezing heat.

Kakashi jacked off the bed with a breathless scream and came, flooding his throat with that thick taste Iruka had come to love. His lover's body clamped down around his hand with almost painful tightness and Iruka couldn't help his own noises as he sucked and twisted his hand, milking every shudder even as his hips pumped against the sheets, his own orgasm almost an after thought as the man he loved sobbed with pleasure.

_I made him do that_, he thought dizzyingly, and shuddered out the last spasms of his orgasm.

It was tempting to fall on top of the Jounin, but Iruka remembered himself enough to ease his hand out first. Getting back out was a lot easier than getting in. Kakashi twitched when his hand slid free but seemed too drained to do much more. Iruka peeled off the glove and dropped it on the bedside table, beyond caring. Freed from that gripping heat, his hand felt chilled and shaky. Iruka put it down over Kakashi's heart, and his lover answered with a hand over his. That was a little better.

Sprawled over the sheets, Kakashi was completely sweat-slicked and stunned looking. When Iruka hovered over him worriedly he lifted a hand limply before letting it fall back. "Just—give me a second."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. God, more than okay. Just, I used too much chakra."

"Chakra?" Iruka frowned before it dawned on him. "You were copying that?!"

Kakashi smiled, and managed to look rakish even half-dead. "Of course. How else am I going to try it out on you later?"

The blush came on cue, but even hotter than that was the jolt in his groin. Iruka buried his face into Kakashi's shoulder. _This is what I get for not having sex with a normal person._

He had almost forgotten when Kakashi dragged a finger through the sticky wetness on his belly. "I didn't even have to touch you."

Iruka mumbled something, still lightheaded and a little thrown by that note of awe in Kakashi's voice. "You were making all these noises, and squeezing down on my hand…"

His lover grinned, sliding down the bed for a deep, breathless kiss. "So, what's the verdict?"

Iruka made a rueful face. "I'll never be able to wear gloves again without getting hard."

Kakashi laughed long and loud, and Iruka decided that anything was worth hearing that sound. And if he got really kinky good sex at the same time, then who was he to protest?


End file.
